


How does it feel?

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Piercings, TeruHina - Freeform, Tongue Piercing, how is that tagged?, inhales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: Shouyou gets too curious about Terushima's tongue piercing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just for Vess because i bless her with teruhina and the tag

Shouyou had been there when it happened, the moment the tongs had clamped his tongue. He bit his lip as he watched it carefully, leaning closer. Fingers interlocked together with Yuuji's as it happened, flinching as it it was him who got the piercing and not Yuuji. He moved closer when the piercer had moved, his head moving towards the other, burnt orange eyes locked on the piercing.

"Did it hurt? Does it hurt? Will you be ok?" He shot. "What does it feel like? Does it feel ok? Does it feel weird??" He shot more questions at the other. A laugh broke his questions and he tilted his head as his eyes traveled from his tongue to the others eyes, his own eyes softening. "Make sure it doesnt get infected Yu chan." He murmured, pressing his lips against the others nose once, a soft pink against his cheeks as he smiled softly, helping the other stand up and get steady before he bowed at the piercer, grinning widely. "Thank you!" Shouyou nosed the others jaw gently once they walked out of the store.

>3 months later<

Shouyou popped up infront of the Yuuji's room. "Your mom let me in!" He took a few steps in, plopping back on his bed, small hands shaking the others hip gently. "Get up Yu chan i want to see your tongue piercing!"

They had been popping in and out of each others rooms and houses, seeing each other after school behind the school, in the locker room after joint practices or after games. Shouyou pressed up against the wall, hands pinned by his head with soft peppered kisses against his necks and jaw. But Shouyou made it a rule, no tongue until Yuuji's piercing was healed. Now he was able to kiss him all he wanted! Shouyou bent down after the lump rolled onto his back and pressed his lips against the others before pulling back, grinning at the other chased after his lips for another kiss. 

"Does your tongue piercing still hurt? Does it still feel-" He was cut off when Yuuji's lips pressed against his own, a soft gasp was enough for Yuuji to slip his tongue into Shouyous mouth. His tongue sliding against his own teeth, massaging his tongue and Shouyou leaned forward, sliding his tongue against the others, tasting the metal. 

Slowly pulling away Shouyou smiled against his lips. "You should brush your teeth before you kiss me, you taste like you just woke up." He teased, pecking the small pout. "Shou~~" It was a small whine from the elder. "Sorry for breaking the moment. Later...later we can continue ok?" He whispered, nuzzling his cheek softly, watching as he got up to brush his teeth.  Shouyou followed him, hopping on the counter when he started. Spreading his legs when his thigh was tapped, letting the other stand between his legs as he took a few steps closer. Locking his ankles around the others waist.

_"So thats what a tongue piercing feels like"_


End file.
